


say her name

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige’s first instinct is to ask Tegoshi if he’s crazy, but he already knows the answer to that.





	say her name

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Look,” Tegoshi whispers, pointing to one of the many mirrors that adorn his apartment. “What do you see?”

“I see the two of us dressed like girls,” Shige replies, his low voice not matching his eighty reflections at all.

Tegoshi tsks at him and flips his hair – his _real_ hair, curled and voluminous – over his shoulder as he stares at Shige from under dark blue lids. “ _No_ , this is Yuuko-chan and Shigemi-senpai.”

Shige’s first instinct is to ask Tegoshi if he’s crazy, but he already knows the answer to that. Instead he just humors him, facing the female version of himself that he’s been spending the better part of the afternoon examining while he got ready to come over here. After all of that effort, he may as well go along with whatever Tegoshi wants.

He wishes he could say that this is the first time he’s been summoned to another member’s house in drag with no explanation, but it’s not. However, the last time was by Ryo, and they don’t talk about that anymore.

“Yuuko-chan thinks senpai has really nice hair,” Tegoshi says, keeping his voice quiet as he runs his fingers through Shige’s bright red wig. “But senpai doesn’t seem to like her at all.”

Shige blinks as he figures out this game _real_ quick. “You aren’t serious.”

“You’re not looking hard enough, Shige,” Tegoshi huffs, stepping closer and grabbing Shige by the waist. “ _What do you see_?”

“I see-” Shige starts, his breath hitching as Tegoshi – _Yuuko_ – snuggles up to his neck. His arm automatically wraps around him – _her_ – and squeezes tight as a puff of air hits his skin and he shivers. “I see two girls getting close.”

“Yes,” Tegoshi replies, dragging glossy lips up Shige’s throat. “I’m a genius, right? Come on, Shige, let’s play.”

“Tegoshi,” Shige gasps, grabbing Tegoshi’s hand as it starts to slide under his shirt.

“ _Yuuko_ ,” Tegoshi corrects, pouting at Shige in the mirror and Shige’s so affected that he doesn’t notice Tegoshi slip behind him. “Watch, Shige. Watch how much Yuuko-chan likes Shigemi-senpai.”

Shige watches. It’s all he _can_ do, frozen to this spot while Tegoshi mouths the back of his neck and feels him up. He may not have anything to feel up, but the girl in the mirror appears like she does, and Shige’s mind is tricked by the sight before his eyes that shows him a distorted version of what’s actually happening. Tegoshi’s fingers brush his nipples under the padded bra and he arches, reaching down to adjust his skirt because seeing a bump in it may ruin the illusion.

Instantly he’s turned to the side, Tegoshi pressed flush against him and Shige sees Yuuko’s dark, heated eyes staring at them in one of the other mirrors. A bare, smooth leg wedges between his and god, it looks like the two girls are actually rubbing together, the foreign sensation of hairless skin enough to warp his senses and separate the two pairs in his mind. Which is exactly what Tegoshi wanted.

“Senpai,” Tegoshi coos, and Yuuko lifts her face to Shigemi’s. “Kiss me.”

They come together, soft, glossy lips brushing his, and Shige closes his eyes at the last second, continuing the image in his mind. Tegoshi grabs him by the waist and rocks against him, his own erection poking Shige’s hip, and Shige sneaks a peek when Tegoshi licks his lips open. What he sees is Shigemi giving in to Yuuko’s seduction and he kisses Tegoshi harder, making Shigemi take control. His hands drop to Tegoshi’s ass and he watches Shigemi’s slip under Yuuko’s skirt, her mouth forming a smirk against Yuuko’s because she’s just discovered the younger girl is wearing a thong.

“You like it?” Yuuko asks, pulling back enough to visibly flick Shigemi’s tongue with her own.

Shigemi nods and leans in, crushing their mouths together and Shige’s eyes fall shut. He’s ready to be done with this living fantasy and fuck Tegoshi into the wall like the boys they are, but then Tegoshi is gone completely and Shigemi’s eyes blink open in confusion. She gasps as she notices Yuuko on her knees, her fingers sliding up Shigemi’s legs and disappearing under her skirt.

They’re followed by her mouth, and Shige feels the decidedly unfeminine chuckle against his thigh when Tegoshi sees what’s underneath. Shige doesn’t do anything half-assed and this includes dressing up, the lace a bit restricting but it feels nice against his skin. It feels even nicer on the way off, the material slinking down his legs as Yuuko pushes it down, urging him to step out of it, and Shige stares in disbelief at the promising way Yuuko looks up at Shigemi before dipping her head under the plaid fabric.

Tegoshi’s mouth is on him instantly, taking his length in hand and licking the head before sucking every inch of him past his lips, and Shige’s vision of Shigemi distorts along with the expression on her face. He hasn’t quite watched himself like this before, let alone as a female, and it’s much more arousing this way. It also looks like one girl going down on another, which is Shige’s weakness in AV movies and Tegoshi _knows_ that, which Shige realizes is the entire reason why this is happening in the first place.

“You’re a sneaky bitch, Yuuko-chan,” Shige says, trying to force his voice higher, but he’s so aroused that it comes out in a strangled moan.

Then Tegoshi chuckles around his cock and Shigemi reaches down to grab Yuuko’s fluffy hair, which just makes her moan and suck him harder. Shigemi’s head falls back, her long, red hair cascading down her back as she rocks into Yuuko’s mouth, and as much as he knows that he won’t last very long if he keeps looking in the mirrors, Shige can’t take his eyes off of them.

“Fuck,” Shige gasps, then jerks at the pinch he receives on the thigh. He expects Tegoshi to stop and lecture him on bad language, but he just moves _faster_ , flicking his tongue along the underside and Shige sees Yuuko licking Shigemi’s clit behind his eyes. “Te- Yuuko-chan, I’m so close.”

Tegoshi hums happily, both hands reaching around to knead Shige’s ass, and Shige notices too late that three of his fingers are lubricated. A fingertip circles his rim and Shige comes, barely focusing on the girl in the mirror who shudders and lifts a leg over Yuuko’s shoulder to feel more.

“That’s it, senpai, open up for me,” Tegoshi whispers, and Shige doesn’t know who’s who anymore. A finger slips inside him and Shige loses his balance, but Tegoshi’s there to catch him and lower him down. He feels Tegoshi hard through his own skirt while Shigemi straddles Yuuko, grabbing her by the face and fusing their mouths together, and Shige tastes himself on Tegoshi’s tongue as his body starts to rock back against his intrusive touch.

Shige reaches his own hand down, feels Tegoshi’s muscular thigh under his fingertips and continues up until he reaches the erection that’s straining the minimal fabric of his thong. Tegoshi’s groan is low and deep and Shige drinks it down, coiling his fingers around Tegoshi’s cock and stroking it slowly. Tegoshi makes an insistent noise and adds another finger, pushing them in and out and abruptly tearing his mouth away to latch onto Shige’s neck.

“Look,” he says again, the level of sex and husk in his voice making Shige shiver. “Look at us now.”

It takes a lot of effort to pry his eyes open, but it’s worth it when he focuses on the closest mirror. Shigemi’s face is pink while Yuuko’s eyes are locked on their reflection, both shoving their hands under each other’s skirts and Shige groans at the sight. Yuuko’s fingers move faster and Shigemi jerks as something deep inside her is stimulated, yanking down Yuuko’s thong without another thought and Yuuko happily helps her take it off.

A third finger joins the others and Shige’s pushing back with every prod. “Yuuko-chan,” he gets out, breathless and desperate, and he can’t even bring himself to be ashamed because right now Shigemi wants to get fucked. “I want it.”

“Yeah?” Tegoshi replies, and Yuuko drags her lips up to Shige’s ear, smirking as she hits that spot again. Tegoshi’s other hand bumps Shige’s on his cock, slathering it with lube and _growling_ when Shige keeps touching it, until finally he bats his hand away and Yuuko grabs Shigemi’s hips with both hands, pulling her right over her lap. “Take it, senpai.”

Shigemi sits down on Yuuko’s lap and tosses her head back, Yuuko leaning forward to kiss her throat as she rocks sharply up against her. Yuuko’s hands drop under Shigemi’s skirt, grabbing her by both cheeks of her ass and controlling her movements, pulling her back and forth as she thrusts up inside her. Shige’s seen girl-on-girl porn with strap-ons before and feels like he’s _in_ one, except that Yuuko is very attached to her cock and can hardly keep her eyes open as Shigemi bounces on it.

“You _would_ get off on watching yourself have sex,” Shige mutters, and Yuuko’s face breaks into a mid-coital grin.

“You say that like you’re not doing it too,” she replies. “That’s why I picked you.”

“And because I make a hot girl,” Shige adds.

“We’re _both_ hot girls,” Yuuko amends, and Shige has no desire to argue. “Now shut up and ride me.”

“Demanding bitch,” Shige mutters, but Yuuko is claiming Shigemi’s mouth before he can say any more.

Now Shige closes his eyes, abandoning the show in favor of the feeling, his hands tightening on Tegoshi’s shoulders as he kisses him as hard as Tegoshi’s fucking him. Tegoshi’s moans tickle his tongue and Shige snaps his hips, moving on his own and Tegoshi falls still, letting Shige take control. This gives them a new angle and Shige cries out as Tegoshi hits that spot inside him again, tongues swirling around each other like it’s their means to breathe as Tegoshi clutches onto Shige’s torso and holds on.

“Shige,” he gets out, followed by a sharp inhale as he tenses beneath Shige and comes so hard that Shige can feel it. They’re still kissing, which turns more sensual now that there’s no finish to race for, and when Shige returns to reality, they’re horizontal.

It’s Shige who notices it this time, the two girls in the mirror who are sex-flushed and making out, and he carefully pokes Tegoshi’s face until he’s facing the same direction.

“A good senpai should take care of her junior after sex,” Tegoshi says cutely, and Shige’s eyeroll looks better on Shigemi.


End file.
